A Strange Adventure in Berk
by Wiccanangel12
Summary: When Eirwyn Fairfax's mother passed away, the fourteen year old thought her life was over; however everything changes after falling into a pit and ending up in a world where dragons are real, and there are Vikings who ride them. Can Eirwyn find her way out of her broken fantasy in time to save Berk and her new found friends?
1. Chapter 1: A Pained Reality

Chapter 1

A Pained Reality

Eirwyn could sense the girl standing on the other side of the field, as a gentle breeze played with her long hair, blowing it into her face. On the outside, she was sure she looked calm and collected as she stared down the traitor; however on the inside she was a burning mess. How dare this girl think to come near the village again after stabbing her in the back, choosing instead to work for a more powerful nearby kingdom. Eirwyn's opponent shifted, and she couldn't help the smirk that came to her face. It was obvious that the other girl was nervous, knowing who she was pitted against, but at the same time having no idea of the power Eirwyn possessed.

"Well, what are you waiting for _sorceress_," A sneer came from across the field, "Or perhaps you are to scared to face me alone?" The mocking tone in the female's voice sent shivers of anger racing throughout Eirwyn's body. She lifted a hand, pointing an open palm at where she had heard the voice coming from.

"Do not test me, Sadie." She stated calmly, ignoring the raging emotions that threatened to burst from within her chest, "I am not someone you should be taking lightly."

"Such mighty talk, but tell me Eirwyn, how exactly do you plan on hitting something you can't even see?" To that the young girl, Eirwyn, simply smirked, amused by how little knowledge her opponent had of magic.

"Who said anything about needing to see you?" Eirwyn asked playfully, "After all, your annoying voice is so loud I can tell exactly where you are, with or without my eye sight." Eirwyn heard a growl of annoyance from the other side of the field, and she could feel the shift in the air. Her opponent had begun charging at her; however the girl named Sadie never made it to her. Instead Eirwyn felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder, and a voice calling to her.

"Evie…Evie darling it's time to come back." Eirwyn smiled at the soothing voice of her mother as she felt herself being pulled away from the field, "Are you back Evie?"

As Evie finally became aware of her own surroundings, she felt the softness of her bed underneath her. She was perched on the edge, with her legs crossed, and she could figure that she had probably been staring at the wall for quite a while. Next to her Evie could feel the bed dip,anda hand being placed on her shoulder.

Evie reached up to scratch the side of her neck sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that, guess I must have gotten caught up in my battle."

"A battle you say?" came the amused voice of Eirwyn's mother.

"Yeah, it was the traitor Sadie again," Eirwyn said excitedly, "She appeared and began attacking the village just outside the palace, so of course I had to go out and stop her!" The older woman laughed as Eirwyn excitedly told her of her adventures in her little fantasy world.

"Well that sound like quite the adventure; however it is time for you to get ready for school. You don't want to be late again, do you?

"Do I have to go?" Eirwyn groaned, "All anyone ever does is make fun of me, whether it's because I'm albino, or because I can't see."

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Eirwyn gave her mother a raised eyebrow, and the woman sighed, "Well you have already missed to much school; you can't afford to miss anymore. You don't want to fail the eighth grade, do you?"

Eirwyn felt her mother stand before taking her hand, and helping her up as well. Eirwyn could hear her mother rummaging around in her closet, most likely looking for some decent clothes for Eirwyn to wear to school. After a few moments, Eirwyn's mother walked back over to the bed, and began helping Eirwyn undress.

"Why can't you just home school me or something?" Eirwyn mumbled.

"You know that's not going to happen Evie." Eirwyn pouted as her mother finished dressing her in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, before leading the girl into the dining room. Eirwyn sat down at the table, while her mother went into the kitchen to start on breakfast. While her mother worked on breakfast, Eirwyn sunk into her seat, absentmindedly drawing designs on the table with her finger. After a moment, Eirwyn herd the sound of a plate being set down in front of her.

"How about this," Eirwyn's mother said after a moment, "If you promise to go to school and behave you and I can go see a movie later tonight, how does that sound?" Eirwyn looked to where she believed her mother was; so she could either sit at home, and not have to deal with all of the kids at school who did nothing but harass her behind her back, or she could go to school, and have an awesome night with her mother.

"Fine," Eirwyn sighed after a moment, "But you have to promise me that we'll go tonight, meaning no working late!" Eirwyn's mother laughed.

"Alright I promise, but you had better be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Yes!" Eirwyn cheered, jumping up and hugging her mother, "I love you mom!"

Later that day at school, Eirwyn plopped down at her usual table in the lunch room with an exasperated sigh. The day had been incredibly frustrating; however, by simply staying to herself and not reacting to anything anyone said about her, Eirwyn had been able to get through the day without causing any trouble_._ Eirwyn was going to take a bite of her lunch when she heard someone sit down in the seat across from her. She could tell from the nauseating smell of perfume, and the annoying clicking of heels, that whoever was sitting across from her could only be one person.

"Sadie, what do you want?" Eirwyn mumbled.

"Oh, what's wrong, you don't want to actually sit with someone for once?" Sadie asked, the sound of her voice grating Eirwyn's nerves, "Or maybe you like being an outcast loser." Again, Eirwyn said nothing, not wanting to give into the girl's attempts to push her buttons.

"Sadie, why don't you go bother someone else for once?" Eirwyn asked with a sigh, "I mean, I figured since we use to be friends you would want to stay as far away as possible." Eirwyn felt a kind of grim satisfaction when she herd Sadie growl from the other side of the table. Eirwyn hears the chair squeak as Sadie shifts uncomfortably, and figures that there is probably other people standing around who Eirwyn hadn't noticed before.

"How does it feel?" Sadie asks, ignoring Eirwyn's comment, "To be completely shunned by pretty much everyone, I bet even your own parents hate you." Eirwyn growls, jumping up and slamming her fist down on the table.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" Eirwyn growled. Her mother was the only person who loved her, that cared about her. How dare this traitor talk about her!

"What is going on here?" Eirwyn felt her heart sink as she herd the teacher walk up to them.

"Evie just started yelling at me for no reason!" Sadie said, playing the part of innocent victim. Eirwyn balled her hands into fists, resisting the urge to punch the other girl in the face.

"Both of you to the principal's office now." Eirwyn's shoulder was grabbed by the teacher, and the two girls where lead away.

Eirwyn fiddled with her hands nervously in her seat as she waited for the principle to come back from where he was talking to Sadie. She prayed to anyone she could think of that the principle didn't call her mother, or that would mean no movie night! She suddenly jumped as she herd the door to the principal's office open, and two sets of feet walk back out into the waiting area.

"Miss. Fairfax, it's your turn." Eirwyn stood up, and was guided into the office by the principle.

"Alright you want to explain to me what happened?" The principle didn't sound angry or mean; however Eirwyn still refused to say anything. She already knew what kind of people worked at this school. Even if she tried to defend herself, Eirwyn knew that nothing was going to happen to Sadie. Just like nothing ever happened to the kids who bullied her. The principle sighed, and Eirwyn can hear the sounds of him writing something down, before it stopped. "Well you have two choices, you can either go out there and apologize to Miss. Anderson for yelling at her, or I can call your mother, and you'll have detention for a week."

Eirwyn didn't say anything for a moment. Why did she have to apologize, it wasn't like she had done anything wrong! It was Sadie that started everything! After a moment Eirwyn crossed her arms over her chest in defeat.

"Alright I'll apologize." Eirwyn muttered standing up, and letting the principle guide her back into the waiting area, where Eirwyn could practically feel the smugness rolling off the brat Sadie. "Sadie…I'm sorry." Eirwyn felt nauseated as she muttered her halfhearted apology.

"You should be!" Eirwyn was about the yell at the girl again, but the principles hand on her shoulder held her back.

"That's enough Miss. Anderson." Eirwyn barely kept the smug grin off her face as Sadie scowled, "Now that that is all settled, both of you two head back to class." Eirwyn walked out of the office, where her teacher Ms. Neali was waiting for her.

Eirwyn took the steps on to the bus two at a time, quickly choosing her usual seat behind the bus driver. She could barely contain herself, settling for just bouncing her leg against the floor. She heard the doors to the bus close, and felt the bus set into motion. Eirwyn placed her hand against the window, enjoying the cool feeling of the glass, and a smile broke out over her face.

Fifteen minutes pass before Eirwyn finally reaches her stop, "Alright, here you go Hun," The bus driver said. Eirwyn jumped up and had to slow herself down to stop herself from falling down the steps as she made her way off the bus. As she exited the bus, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Evie there you are," Eirwyn visibly deflated as she heard a voice that doesn't belong to her mother. The voice belong to her neighbor Sarah, who was only a few years older than Eirwyn herself. If she was there, then that meant that Eirwyn's mother wasn't home yet.

"Hey Sarah, what are you doing here?" Eirwyn asked as the older teen as she was lead over to her apartment.

"Your mom called me after I got out of school, and she wanted me to let you know that her boss asked her to work late, and that she'll need to take a rain check on that movie." Eirwyn felt her heart break. Her mother promised that she wasn't going to stay late, she promised! When Sarah let Eirwyn into the apartment, Eirwyn went straight to her room, and decided to try to do some homework.

For ten minutes Eirwyn sat in front of her laptop, listening to her computer read off the problems; however her mind just couldn't get over the disappointment of her mother not being home. Finally Eirwyn became fed up, slamming her laptop closed, and flopping back on her bed. She just wanted to get away, to go to her own little world where everything was perfect. Closing her eyes, Eirwyn allowed herself to fall out of reality.

When Eirwyn opens her eyes again, she could feel the grass underneath her dress, from where she was sitting on the ground. The cool air around her told the sorceress that she was sitting next to a body of water. Placing her hand just a little ways away, Eirwyn felt the water, and smiled gently swirling her hand around playfully.

"Having fun Eirwyn?" Eirwyn looked up to where she heard the voice of her mother, and smiled, nodding her head in the direction of the voice.

"Hello your highness, what can I do for you?" Eirwyn asked, standing up so she could talk to the queen properly. She heard the sound of the queen walking closer until she was standing next to her.

"There was a report of people getting sick in the village," The Queen replied, "It is led to belief that Sadie may have something to do with it." Eirwyn growled at the mention of the traitor's name.

"Don't worry, your majesty, I will go to the village immediately and look over the situation myself." The Queen was silent for a moment.

"Just please be careful Eirwyn."

"Of course." Eirwyn replied with a little bow. She walked away, allowing her magic to lead her to where her horse was waiting for her.

Everything was oddly silent as Eirwyn and a few of the guards made their way through the small village. It made Eirwyn nervous as she got down from her horse and walked to the small store. "Hello?" Eirwyn called out as she entered the shop.

"Ah Lady Eirwyn, how kind of you to visit me!" Came the voice of an older gentleman. Eirwyn smiled as the man came up and embraced her, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to know about the people who have been getting sick recently." Eirwyn asked sitting down in a chair, "Do you have any idea what could be causing it?" Eirwyn hears the man moving around, playing with something that was made of glass.

"I am not sure, but I do know that it has something to do with the water." The man replied; however, before the man could continue, a guard walked into the small shop.

"Lady Eirwyn, there has been an emergency at the palace, and they need you to return immediately!" Eirwyn stood up from her chair so quickly that she accidentally knocked the item over. Without saying anything, Eirwyn ran passed the guards, trying to get to the palace as quickly as possible.

Eirwyn ran through the palace as she was met with one of the queen's personal servants. Eirwyn could vaguely hear the maid telling Eirwyn something; however the younger girl was not paying attention.

"Your Majesty!" Eirwyn cried as she ran into the Queens quarters. There was no reply, and Eirwyn makes her way over to the bed, and sat down next to where she could feel the queen's body. A hand suddenly rested itself on Eirwyn's, making the girl wince at the feeling of coldness.

"My Eirwyn." The Queen whispered, and for the first time in her life, Eirwyn wished she could see the face that looked so much like her mothers.

"I am here your majesty." Eirwyn replied, biting back the tears that threaten to fall, "Don't worry your majesty, everything will be alright." The queen gave a breathy laugh.

"My dearest Eirwyn, you must promise me, promise me that you will continue to be strong, for in my death they will need someone to lead them—"

"Do not say such things!" Eirwyn protested, "Tell me what is wrong, there must be something I can do with my magic to help you!" Queen grabbed Eirwyn's hand tightly, and brought it to her chest, wear Eirwyn could feel thick bandages wrapped around her chest, already wet with a sticky liquid Eirwyn could only assume to be blood.

"I do not have much time," The Queen whispered, "Please promise me." Finally letting the tears run down her face, Eirwyn nodded her head.

"I promise your majesty, I will lead the people with the same strength you showed." Eirwyn couldn't see it, but she could almost feel the queen smile in relief.

"Thank you, my dearest Eirwyn." With that Eirwyn felt the Queen's chest stop moving. Everything seemed to freeze as Eirwyn realized that her queen had finally passed into the next life. It took a moment for her mind to catch up to her body, which was already clinging to the dead body of her beloved mother and Queen. Time seemed to pass usually slow, as Eirwyn finally felt someone pulling her away from the body, gently comforting her.

"No, you will not take her from me!" The fourteen year old sorceress protested, struggling to get back to the bed.

"My lady, you must wake up!" Eirwyn froze at the sound of her neighbor's voice. She had never shown up in this world before, so what was she doing here, "Eirwyn, wake up!"

"Eirwyn, wake up!" Eirwyn was startled from her dream by the sound of her babysitter's voice, causing herself to fall off the bed.

"Ow, what's wrong?" Eirwyn groaned as she sat up, and gently rubbed her head. Sarah was silent for a moment, before walking over to where Eirwyn was sitting on the floor and helping the girl up.

"There are some people hear that need to speak with you," Eirwyn was confused, since no one ever came to talk to her. Sarah led her into the living room where she could hear to people talking softly in the doorway.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" Eirwyn asked as she reached the door way.

"Are you Eirwyn Fairfax?" A woman asked, and Eirwyn had the gut feeling that these had to be police officers.

"Yeah, that's me, what going on?" The officers where silent for a moment, before another voice, this time male, spoke up.

"Miss. Fairfax, my name is Detective Morgan and this is my partner Detective Campbell, I'm going to need you to come with us to the station." The man laid a hand on her shoulder, and Eirwyn flinched, stepping just outside his reach.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm waiting for my mother to get home." Eirwyn said, wondering for a split second why her mother wasn't home, before turning back to the problem at hand. Eirwyn felt the air shift as one of the officer knelt down, most likely to look the teen in the eye. Not like it would help much, thought Eirwyn.

"Miss. Fairfax, your mother's been involved in an accident." It was the female again. Eirwyn's heart fell into her stomach at those words. It was just like in her world all over again. This couldn't be happening, "We really do need for you to come to the station with us okay? Don't worry someone will come and pick you up from there." At this point Eirwyn had gone numb, and Eirwyn could vaguely hear the officers talking to Sarah, as the female placed her arm around Eirwyn's shoulder and lead her to the back of the police car.

When they arrived at the police station Eirwyn was assaulted by the noise and chaos of the station, but Eirwyn ignored them. All she wanted to know was what had happened to her mother. Detective Campbell led the girl into a room, and shut the door, sitting Eirwyn down at a table, and placed a cup in front of her.

"What happened?" Eirwyn finally asked, "Where is my mom?" The officer was silent a moment, before sitting down in a chair across from Eirwyn with a sigh.

"Miss. Fairfax, I need to know, did your mother usually work late?"

"Yeah," Eirwyn asked confused by the odd question, and just wanting to know where her mother was, "She worked as a waitress, and sometimes when she didn't make enough tips during the day, she would work night to make up for it." Eirwyn paused and looked to where she believed the officer to be sitting, "Now will you tell me where my mom is?"

"Miss. Fairfax I am so sorry," Detective Campbell said, and Eirwyn could already feel the tears pricking at the back of her eyes, "Your mother was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work, and she didn't make it." At first Eirwyn was numb, not really believing what she was hearing.

"You're lying," Eirwyn whimpered, "You're lying she can't be gone!" Tears poured down the young girl's face. She vaguely herd Detective Campbell stand up, and put an arm around her shoulder.

Then everything shattered.

Everything became quiet, except for the soft mumbling Eirwyn assumed was coming from the Detective.She heard something about a group home, before her mind just decided to shut down. Everything was becoming black, as the two worlds fighting in her head began to mesh. She didn't want this comfort that the officer was trying to give her, she wanted her mother back! Eirwyn couldn't find the energy to move, choosing to stay in that one spot, unmoving, barely breathing. She wanted so badly to retreat into the world inside her head where everything was perfect, but even that was shattered, destroyed by the events of reality.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Place

**Hey everyone, Wiccanangel12 here with a real quick message. Starting today I will be using my twitter account wiccanangel12 to post updates and announcement regarding all of the stories on my account. So if you would like to stay in the loop feel free to follow me! The link to my account will be on my profile. Thank you!**

Chapter 2

A New Place

The week after her mother's death seemed to drift by Eirwyn in a sea of noise and color. Nothing mattered anymore except forone thing, and that was that her mother was gone. Sometimes, Eirwyn would imagine the woman walking into the small room that served as her temporary home at the group shelter, until someone could be found to take care of her, but then the image would disappear and Eirwyn would once again be alone.

The group home showed to be no different from Eirwyn's school. The children, though not quite as cruel, would still ignore Eirwyn; however, unlike before, Eirwyn no longer cared. Instead, she preferred to be alone, allowing her mind to wander and dream. Her mental world had also changed drastically, filling with darkness and sickness. Eirwyn could just not bring herself to care, even for that world.

Eirwyn could barely feel the rain drops hittingher head as she stood beside where she knew her mother now rested. The young girl was completely soaked from head to toe, hair sticking to her face, but she couldn't bring herself to care; though, in the back of her mind she found it comforting, as though the world itself was mourning along side her. Eirwyn's body had become numb over the past week, so she couldn't even feel the cold that was sure to be sinking into her bones, and the rain hid the tears that ran down her face.

"Mom, I miss you." Eirwyn whispered, even though she knew no one was around, "That man will pay for what he's done, don't you worry Mom." Eirwyn knelt down on the ground, feeling her dress become soaked with mud and water. She placed a hand on the freshly dug earth, "Rest in peace, Mom."

"I am so sorry, my lady." Eirwyn's head jerked up as she heard the voice of her friend Salus, but sheknew that it wasn't possible—Salus only existed in her head!

"Eirwyn, there you are!" This time the voice came from Mr. Bier, a young man who worked as an intern at the group home where Eirwyn was currently staying. He had been given the task of escorting the young blind girl to the funeral, before taking her back to the group home, "You're completely soaked! Let's get you inside, everyone's been looking for you." Eirwyn felt the rain stop, and guessed that Mr. Bier must have had an umbrella with him, which would make sense. Eirwyn allowed the man to help her off the ground, and lead her inside, away from her mother.

Eirwyn sat silently in the back of the car, allowing her head to rest against the cool glass. The gathering after the funeral had given the girl a huge headache, and all she wanted to do was to return to her small room and rest for a while, allowing her mind toforget everything, even if only for a little while. She herd the familiar crunch of gravel as they finally reached the driveway of the group home; it was really just alarge, mansion-like house from what Eirwyn could gather about it. Mr. Bier helped her out of the car, and the two walked up to the house.

When Eirwyn finally reached the safety of her room, she collapsed on her bed. She prepared to let her mind fade away, lessening the pain from her passing even if only a little; however, just as she was about to fall asleep, her door opened once again. From the smell of aftershave and cigarette smoke, Eirwyn knew it was Mr. Bier once again.

"Eirwyn there is someone here to see you." Eirwyn sighed and sat up on her bed, turning her face to look where the man was standing in her door way.

"Who is it?" Eirwyn asked her voice flat, and uncaring, which was an emotion many had gotten used to over the week from the girl. The man didn't reply as he walked over to Eirwyn and led the girl down into the main lobby of the group home. There, Eirwyn could hear two men talking to each other. One was a voice she recognized as the female officer who came to her house the night her mother died. The other belonged to a man Eirwyn didn't recognize. The man's voice was deep, signaling that it was more than likely someone of African descent, and there was a southern accent to the man's voice, so it was obvious that this man was from somewhere like Texas or Alabama.

"Ah Miss Fairfax there you are," Officer Campbell greeted as Eirwyn and Mr. Bier walked down the stairs, "How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess." Eirwyn mumbled, not really in the mood for talking. Detective Campbell didn't seem to take any mind to it however.

"Well there is someone I want you to meet," Eirwyn herd two sets of feet approach, stopping just in front of the two, "Eirwyn, this is Mr. Dominic James, he's your father."

"Hello," The man said. Eirwyn whole world stopped at that instant, just as it had when she learned of her mother dying. Why was that man here?

"What are you doing here?" Eirwyn growled stepping away from the two. How dare this…monster show up out of nowhere after abandoning Eirwyn and her mother. This man was the reason Eirwyn's mother had to work late all the time. This was the man that might as well have killed her mother himself!

"I've come to take you home with me," The man replied.

"Why? Only a week ago you wanted nothing to do with me or my mother," Eirwyn could feel tears prick at the back of her eyes. This wasn't fair, first she loses her mother, then the one person who had hurt her most by ignoring her suddenly wanted to step up and take care of her?

"I know I made some mistakes, but I want to fix them now," No, Eirwyn thought to herself, No you don't get to come in here now, after abandoning us, and play the father role, it's too late for that! On the outside however Eirwyn remind calm, she knew better than to argue with the adults, and she was too exhausted from the emotional stress of the past week to really put up much of an argument. Instead she remained silent as Mr. Bier once again took her up to her room, this time to pack her belongings.

Fortunately for Eirwyn, she had never really unpacked from when she was moved out of her apartment to the group home, so it was easy getting everything together and into the suit case that served as her only remaining belongings. Once everything was packed away, Eirwyn was taken down to the office where her so-called 'father' was doing the paperwork needed to take her home with him. Inside, Eirwyn could hear the two men were talking about her being blind as well as her albinism, and what needed to be done to make sure Eirwyn received proper treatment. Eirwyn snorted silently at that, she had never received any 'treatment' while with her mother! As long as she kept her skin covered on sunny days, and didn't stand outside for too long, then she was completely fine.

"So the almighty sorceress has been reduced to this," Eirwyn jumped out of her chair at the sound of the familiar voice of Sadie. How was that girl here? Eirwyn hadn't seen any of the kids from her school since the last time she saw her mother alive. Then Eirwyn realized that the voice had called her sorceress, so there was no way that it could have been the real Sadie, who knew nothing of her fantasy world. In fact, no one knew except her mother, because she knew that she would only be seen as being crazy.

"Where are you traitor," Eirwyn whispered loudly, "I know you're here!"

"Miss Fairfax are you okay?" asked the head of the group home as the two men walked out of the office.

"Huh, oh sorry," Eirwyn mumbled embarrassed that the two men had seen her jump, "Just thought I saw a bug." The man didn't reply, and Eirwyn internally groaned. Great, now the men thought she was crazy!

"Alright," The man said, turning back to Eirwyn's father, "Everything is all set, you two can head home now." Eirwyn again resisted the urge to snort. Home disappeared the instant her mother did. Once again, Eirwyn's father grabbed Eirwyn's arms, and led her out to his car.

The tension between Eirwyn and her father was thick enough to cut with a knife, though Eirwyn didn't really care. Instead, she stared out the window, listening to the wind rush by the car. After a few minute, Eirwyn herd her father turn the radio down, and she could already tell where this was going to go.

"Eirwyn,we need to talk," James said, "I know you must be angry, and upset with everything that's—." Eirwyn mumbled 'you think' under her breath loud enough for the older man to hear, but he ignored her, "—Been going on recently, but knowI never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you leave?" Eirwyn asked, "Why did you leave mom to take care of me all by herself**,** when you knew I had special needs that had to be taken care of?"

"I was young," Eirwyn rolled her eyes, "It was a mistake. I spent years looking for the two of you when I finally realized my mistake, but by the time I finally found anything, your mother…well she was—."

"Already gone," Eirwyn murmured, "Yeah,I know." The two lapsed into silence, as Eirwyn thought on what the man next to her had told her. Was she really supposed to be that naive? Was she supposed to believe that her father left the woman he supposedly loved, and it was just a mistake? This is too much, Eirwyn thought to herself, resting her head against the window as the little pitter patter of rain hitting the window began. The sound seemed to sooth the girl's frantic mind, and lulled her into a semi-peaceful and dreamless sleep.

"Eirwyn, it is time to wake up," Her father said as he gently shook her shoulder. Eirwyn yawned, and stretched; before she realized that the car was stopped, meaning that they were wherever it was her father lived. Eirwyn got out of the car; hanging on the door, and the first thing she noticed was that it was unusually cold, wherever they were, especially for March, "Don't worry,you'll get use to the cold, it doesn't usually start warming up 'till April or May." Eirwyn's father said, as if reading the girl's mind.

"Where are we?"

"Burgess, Virginia." The man helped Eirwyn out of the car.

The two walked into the house, and Eirwyn was lead to somewhere at the back of the house. As her father sat her down on a bed she could practically feel her father's nervousness, "I'm sorry it's not much." The man finally mumbled after a moment, "But it was kind of put together at the last moment." Eirwyn nodded her head, and she could hear the man shift nervously, from where he stood by the door, "Well, I'll just go ahead and get the rest of your stuff while you get comfortable."

As the man left the room, Eirwyn slowly stood up, and, using the bed, felt her way around the room. The bed itself was pretty big, definitely bigger than the one she had back at her mother's house. There was a homemade quilt resting on top of the bed, made of different kinds of fabric, and at the end closest to the wall where a couple of pillows. The surface beneath Eirwyn's hand suddenly changed to a blank wall, and she continued her movement around the room, discovering a dresser with a TV sitting on top of it, and a mirror, which slightly amused Eirwyn. She finally made it to her closet, which was a double door, much like the one she had back home.

"Do you like it?" Eirwyn's father asked suddenly, making the pour girl jump and spin around, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright," Eirwyn mumbled, something she found she had been doing quite often recently, "And yes, I like the room, thank you." The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Well,do you need any help getting everything put away?" Eirwyn shook her head, "Alright,well,if you need anything, I'll be in the living room." Eirwyn listened to the sound of her father's footsteps leaving the room, and somewhere inside, Eirwyn grudgingly admitted that her father was at least trying to be pleasant. Shaking her head, she made her way over to her suit case next to the door, and began putting her clothing away.

The table was quiet, as its two occupants sat across from each other, each trying very hard to ignore the awkwardness as they ate their Chinese take-out. Eirwyn didn't mind the silence all that much, preferring to keep to her own thoughts for just a little while longer; though, she did feel as though she should at least say something to the man that was now letting her stay with him. Even if it was out of guilt more than anything else. Eirwyn was about to open her mouth to say something, however, her father beat her to the punch.

"Oh Evie, I just wanted to let you know I have to be back at work early tomorrow morning, do you think you will be okay by yourself for a few hours?"

"Yeah," Eirwyn mumbled, "Mom use to leave me alone for a couple of hours, on days when Sarah couldn't come and stay with me."

"Alright if you're sure," Eirwyn's father didn't sound convinced, "I'll have the neighbor's girl come by tomorrow when she get home from school to check on you."

"Alright, though it's not like I can really go anywhere anyway." Eirwyn's father stood up and walked over to the sink, placing his dishes inside.

"Well,I am going to head off to bed, see you in the morning." Eirwyn listened to the sound of her father's footsteps as they faded towards the opposite end of the house. She sat at the table for another moment in silence, simply staring at the table in front of her. With an exasperated sigh, Eirwyn stood up and made her way over to the sink, sitting the plate down and going back to her bedroom.

"I can't stand this," Eirwyn muttered, flopping down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling tears begin to prick at her eyes, "I miss you mom." Shutting her eyes, Eirwyn allowedherself to drift away from reality.

Everything was silent as Eirwyn rode through the village towards the apothecary, with only a lone guard by her side. Even without seeing it, Eirwyn knew that the skies above the village where grey and bleak, matching the mood of its citizens. So much had gone wrong in such a short period of time, and Eirwyn couldn't help but wonder if the village would ever recover. First, the village was affected by a strange illness which had made many sick, and even killed some. Then, the queen was killed by some unknown intruder. Despite all of this,however, Eirwyn knew there wasn't time to rest. Sadie was still out there, probably still poisoning the village's water. The guards could handle the Queen's death, which was still too painful for the girl to even think about.

"Ah, Lady Eirwyn, you have returned." The apothecary said, making Eirwyn smile.

"Salus, it is good to see you, have you discovered anything new?" The man was quietfor a moment, before placing an arm around Eirwyn's and leading her into his shop. Sitting her down in a chair, the older man shuffled around the room, surely messing with the books Eirwyn knew lined the walls of the apothecary's shop. After a moment the shuffling stopped, and Salus sat down in a chair across from her.

"To answer your question, my lady, I have found something quite interesting indeed," Salus paused for only a moment, and Eirwyn heard the ruffling of papers, "You were correct about the poison in the water; however it is the kind of poison which I think you will find interesting. Itcomes from a rare planet which can only be found in the Gunda region." Eirwyn was silent for a moment; Gunda was a neighboring country, whom her own country, Arvid, had many problems with since her earliestknown memories. If Gunda was involved, then the poisoning could have only been done by one person.

"So I was right," Eirwyn said, "It has to be Sadie, since she is the only one who has connections with both Gunda and Arvid. Is there a cure for the poison?"

"Yes, but I am afraid it is not something that is easy to get a hold of, for just as the poison itself comes from Gunda, so does the cure."

"Then we don't have much of a choice," Eirwyn stood, and walked over to door, "I will go to Gunda at once and retrieve whatever it is that can cure this curse upon the land."

"My lady, wait!" Salus said standing up and walking over to where Eirwyn stood, "At least allow me to come with you. After all, I am the only one who knows what and where the plant is." Eirwyn blinked for a moment before smiling kindly at the man.

"Alright then," Eirwyn said, hopping on her horse, "I must go and inform the steward of our plans, we'll leave first thing in the morning." Eirwyn said goodbye to her friend before leaving the apothecary's shop, and heading back towards the palace with this new lead buzzing in her mind.

The steward was a man who had seen many battles, which made him a wise, but strict, ruler. Though Eirwyn could not actually see him, his aura alone was enough to tell the sorceress not to mess with him. It wasn't that the steward wasn't a bad person per say, but there was simply something about him in the way he quickly ascended to the throne, barely even taking the time to mourn the queen's death. While Eirwyn was aware of how the politics worked in Arvid, that did not mean Eirwyn had to like it.

"Lady Eirwyn, you have returned," There was something about the deep voice and strange accent which struck a chord of familiarity inside Eirwyn. She bowed her head, before straightening back up and looking right at the steward.

"I have my lord," Eirwyn replied, "and I come baring information for you; there has been a lead involving the poisoning of the people's water, and I leave tomorrow to the land of Gunda at dawn." The steward was silent a moment, and Eirwyn wondered what there could possibly be to ponder about. They had a lead to finally curing people. Shouldn't he be excited?

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, you going alone into enemy territory?" The steward asked, sounding genuine in his concern for the young sorceress, "And we still need to figure out exactly how the poison is getting into the water."

"It is believed that the traitor Sadie may have something to do with that, though I do not know exactly how she is managing it," Eirwyn paused, "And there is nothing to worry about, my lord; I will not be going alone_._ Salus, the medicine man, is going with me as well, to help locate the ingredient needed for the poison's cure. While we are away I will have Salus's apprentice looking into how exactly the water is getting poisoned."

"Then so be it. However, I will still have two guards accompany you, at least to the border," Eirwyn curtsied to the steward, before leaving to begin packing the items she would need for the next morning.

The sound of a blaring alarm clock startled Eirwyn awake and she sighed. She could only guess that the sound was coming from her father's room, so she continued to lay there for a while, before she realized that the blare of the alarm clock was still going. Getting up, Eirwyn slowly made her way towards the sound, feeling along the walls until she reached the door that lead to her father's room. Eirwyn pressed her ear against the door, waiting to see if she could hear anyone moving around. Hearing nothing, Eirwyn opened the door to the room and stepped inside. Once inside, it didn't take long for her to find the alarm clock and shut it off, holding back the urge to throw it against the wall.

"So much for sleeping in." Eirwyn muttered, sitting the alarm clock back on the table. She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she went. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, deciding since she was up to go ahead and get herself some breakfast. As she sat down to cereal and milk, she couldn't help but find herself swathed in a depression once more. Usually breakfast was the only time Eirwyn and her mother had to spend together, so they would always make the most of it by talking about anything and everything. Now, however, it was just her—all alone.

Before Eirwyn could become too lost in her own dark thoughts, there was a noise which came from the back of the house. Eirwyn stood and made her way towards the double glass door, which separated the inside from the backyard. Opening the door, Eirwyn shivered; it had to be really early, possibly even before the sun rose. Eirwyn stepped out onto the porch, trying to see if she could hear the noise again. Just before turning back to head inside Eirwyn heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Well, if it isn't the great and powerful sorceress," the voice of the traitor Sadie sneered. Eirwyn turned around, staring at where she had heard the voice as a cold shock shot through her body

"W-what are you doing here?" Eirwyn asked, her voice trembling.

"Don't tell me you're scared now," Sadie asked, and Eirwyn could hear the sound of her shoes as she walked closer, "What happened to the big bad Eirwyn who would defend her village no matter what?" Eirwyn said nothing, the cold having grip her body so hard that it made even the act of breathing difficult, "Not so powerful without your precious queen are you?

"Don't you dare even bring her into this." Eirwyn growled, a fiery heat beating away the cold. Sadie said nothing, but stopped moving forward. Eirwyn could feel the other girl's breath as it hit her cheek.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sadie taunted, "You'll have to catch me if you want to hurt me." Eirwyn lunged at the girl, miss-stepping and falling on the ground. Sadie's laughter rang in her ears as Eirwyn picked herself off the ground, "Come on, Evie, you're going to have to do better than that!"

Eirwyn chased after the voice; it was almost as if she could see Sadie's back in front of her. The enraged girl didn't know why or how she was able to see the other girl, only that she was determined to catch her at all costs and bring her back to the castle for judgment.

Eirwyn became so lost in her own thoughts of revenge that she forgot to take in her surroundings. She soon found herself falling through darkness, the wind rushing up as if trying to slow her descent and failing. She braced herself for impact, but was surprised when she didn't feel anything. Instead it was as if she was free falling through the sky, with no idea of how far down the ground truly was. There was a whisper in Eirwyn's ear that she couldn't make out due to the rushing wind around her, and before she even had time to think on it, Eirwyn was consumed by light.


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange New World

Chapter 3

a Strange New World

The first thing Eirwyn noticed was the cold. Her skin felt like it had been turned to ice, and had frozen her to whatever was beneath her. She was laying on some kind of rocky surface, which told Eirwyn that she was lying on the ground somewhere. As the numbness from the cold began to fade a little, she felt a sharp stab at the back of her head.

"Ouch," Eirwyn groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head, "What hit me?" Eirwyn remembered chasing Sadie through the woods behind her father's house; however, after that everything became fuzzy. Surely she couldn't have gotten too far from her house. She stood up, and dusted herself off, before slowly making her way forward, trying to get some idea of where she was. After a moment her hand came across a dirt wall. Using her hand, Eirwyn felt her way around a miss-shaped circle. Eirwyn remembered falling, and realized she must have fallen into some kind of pit.

"Great, just great," Eirwyn mumbled, "Just how do I get out of this one?" She reached a hand up, as high as it could go, in hopes of finding some kind of ledge to pull her out, but to her dismay there was none, "Hello, can anyone hear me?" Eirwyn called out. She heard the sound of something rustling somewhere above her, "Hello?" The sound stopped, but there was no reply to Eirwyn's call. Figuring it must have been an animal; Eirwyn fell to the earth, resting her back against the dirt wall. Eirwyn's father had to realize his blind fourteen year old was missing soon. Then surely he would come looking for her.

"But who know how long it could take," Eirwyn said in frustration, "There has to be some way out of this hole!" Eirwyn heard the sound of rustling above her again, this time closer. Had the animal from earlier returned? There was a rush of wind, and Eirwyn herd something big land in front of her. Eirwyn pressed her back as close to the wall behind her as possible, having no idea what kind of animal was in front of her. Eirwyn trembled as the animal walked closer to her cautiously, and Eirwyn could tell that this animal was obviously much larger than anything she had seen outside a zoo before.

"Nice animal, you don't want to hurt me," Eirwyn said before mentally slapping herself, this thing was probably a predator judging by the way it inched its way towards her. She had to find a way out! Eirwyn could think of anything, before the creatures breath hit against her face, and she had to stop herself from gagging as the smell of dead fish hit her in the face. At least it only seems to eat fish, maybe it's just curious after all, Eirwyn thought, though her body remained tense as the animal butted it's snout against her face. Becoming curious herself, Eirwyn reach up a hand a gently laid it on the animal snout where it rested near her face. She was surprised to find scales underneath her skin, meaning the animal had to be some kind of reptile, "A large reptile that can fly, or at least glide. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a dragon," Eirwyn mused to herself. The animal cocked its head to the side, before shooting upwards, making Eirwyn's hand slip off of it.

"What's wrong?" Eirwyn asked; however, before she could place her hand back on the animal's snout, Eirwyn felt a mighty gust of air, and the sound of flapping wings which faded off into the distance, "There is no way." Eirwyn mumbled to herself, "There's no such thing as dragons." Standing up once again, Eirwyn sighed; she still needed to find a way out of this pit. Putting aside the thoughts of the strange reptile for now, Eirwyn once again began feeling her way around the wall in an attempt to find something she could pull herself out with. After walking all the way around the pit once again, Eirwyn sighed. The ledge was simply too high up for her to grab on to, and it didn't seem like there were any vines hanging down for her to grab onto.

"Hey are you alright down there?" Eirwyn jumped as she heard the voice of a teen boy, not much older than herself. Startled by the voice, Eirwyn spun around, almost losing her balance. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you!"

"That's alright," Eirwyn said, "But it would be really helpful if you can get me out of this hole."

"Come over here and take my hand, I'll pull you up," the boy said. Eirwyn moved forward shakily, before sighing and looking to where she herds the boy's voice, trying to pin point where he was exactly.

"Hey, do me a favor, can you keep talking so I can find you?" The boy was silent for a moment, and Eirwyn could almost envision the confused look on his face.

"Um…Okay, well my name's Hiccup, what's yours?" Eirwyn walked towards the sound of the boy's voice, concentrating on her steps as she moved away from the wall, and towards the other side of the pit.

"My name's Eirwyn, and your name is really Hiccup?"

"Yeah, guess my dad had a sense of humor when I was born," the sarcasm was pouring from the boy's mouth, making Eirwyn smile.

"Same with my mom," Eirwyn replied. She inched forward a little at a time, keeping her arms out in front of her and wishing for once that she had her cane with her.

"Keep moving a little more forward, you're almost there!" Hiccup encouraged. Sure enough, Eirwyn's hand finally hit the dirt wall, and reached up, feeling a hand grabbed her and begins pulling her up. Eirwyn herd some more footsteps approach the pit and Hiccup seem to turn to glance at them, "There you guys are, can I get a little help here?" Eirwyn squeaked as she was pulled up, and over the edge of the pit, letting out a breath of air as she hit the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" This was a female's voice. Eirwyn sat up, and dusted herself off before turning to where she believed she herd the girl's voice.

"I am now that I'm out of that pit. Thanks!"

"What's up with your eyes?" This time a different boy than Hiccup was asking, and Eirwyn had to jerk away when she suddenly felt the boy's face right in front of hers.

"Tuffnut!" It was the girl again, and it was followed by the sound of something hard making contact with the boy's skull, "Don't be so insensitive!"

"It's alright," Eirwyn said, standing up slowly, "I get questions like that all the time, I'm sure it's not every day you see someone with pink eyes after all." Eirwyn's reply was followed by silence.

"So are you like some kind of demon?" This was a new boy, and though his voice was soft and merely curious, Eirwyn couldn't help but huff a little.

"No, it is called Albinism, it is a medical condition," there was no reply, and Eirwyn sighed, "I was born this way, okay? Anyway, I've meet Hiccup, but can I ask who the rest of you are?"

"Oh, my name's Astrid," It was the girl from before, "And the idiot in your face before was Tuffnut."

"And I'm that idiot's sister Ruffnut." Another female voice said, though she sounded like she was much more focused on something other than Eirwyn.

"My name is Fishlegs," It was the curious boy from earlier, and the boy stepped forward nervously.

"And my names Snotlout, the greatest Viking on Berk," Eirwyn held back a giggle as she could imagine the boy standing there, chest puffed out looking mighty proud of himself. Then she thought back to what the boy had said.

"Wait, what do you mean Berk?" Eirwyn asked, "This isn't Burgess?" There was silence for a moment, and Eirwyn shook her head, "No that's impossible, there no way—," Eirwyn stopped as she remembered the bright flash of light that had consumed her just before she passed out. Was it…magic? Eirwyn was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't realize Hiccup was asking her something.

"How did you end up in that pit?" he asked.

"I was…chasing someone through the woods, and I just kinda fell in," There was a snort.

"You mean you didn't see a giant hole in the ground right in front of you?" It was Snotlout, and Eirwyn had to raise an eye brow.

"I guess you haven't notice, but seeing is a bit of a challenge for me," Eirwyn smiled. The group was silent for a moment, before Eirwyn felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we have a camp set up not too far away from here, it's too late for us to try and get back to the village tonight." It was Astrid, and Eirwyn nodded as she felt a shiver run through her body, "And we can get you some warmer clothes while we're at it."

The group slowly made their way back to their campsite; both Astrid and Hiccup helping Eirwyn, to make sure she didn't trip over anything. Luckily it didn't seem too far away, and as soon as they got there, Astrid took a freezing Eirwyn into her tent, and helped her into some kind of fur jacket and a spare pair of leather boots, with soft fur trimming the top. The two girls where silent as Astrid helped her into the spare clothing; Eirwyn was lost in her own thoughts. It was obvious that she was no longer in her own time, judging by the clothing begin given to her, and this wasn't her fantasy world, which didn't have things like Vikings. How had she gotten there though, and how would she get home?

"Hey, are you okay?" Eirwyn was startled out of her thoughts by Astrid, and Eirwyn gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just have a lot on my mind." Astrid didn't say anything else as she led Eirwyn out to where the boys where sitting around a fire, each whispering to each other as Astrid and Eirwyn walked over. The whispering suddenly stopped as the two girls' approached the fire, and Eirwyn sat down on one of the logs. At first everything was silent, and Eirwyn wondered if anyone was going to speak.

"So, Eirwyn," Hiccup started, "You said that you were chasing someone, just before you fell into that pit. How did you manage to chase anyone through the woods since you can't…well, you know." Eirwyn was silent as she tried to think of how to answer that. If she said magic, then they would probably think she was crazy, but then again the story itself was crazy.

"Well…," Eirwyn told them how she ended up in the pit, and when she finished her story everyone sat in silence, probably thinking about what she had just told him.

"That explains those strange looking clothes." Tuffnut said. Eirwyn nodded her head in agreement.

"So, now you're stuck here, am I right?" Hiccup asked, "Maybe someone back at the village can help figure out a way to send you home."

"Thanks, that would mean a lot to me." Eirwyn replied. As she went to get up, she heard that sound of flapping wings; the same sound she had heard before when she was in the pit. The creature landed not too far from where they were standing, and Eirwyn wondered if it was the same creature she encountered in the pit.

"There you are bud!" Hiccup said getting up to walk over the where the creature had landed, "I was wondering where you had run off to." There was a strange purring sound coming from the animal, and Eirwyn imagined a large black cat rubbing up against Hiccup, except that this was no cat of course. The sound of something large began walking towards Eirwyn, and she suddenly felt a blast of air on her face, "Toothless, what's gotten into you?"

"No, it's okay," Eirwyn said smiling. She lifted up a hand and gently began brushing over the creatures scales. They were slick like a snakes scales, but Eirwyn had the feeling they were probably ten times stronger, "What are you?" Eirwyn whispered, continuing her strokes as the creature purred slightly.

"He's a Night Furry," Hiccup explained.

"A Night Furry, what's that?" Eirwyn asked curiously.

"It's a rare type of dragon," Fishlegs said, "He uses his black color in order to camouflage himself at night, making him almost impossible to see—."

"Wait, did you say dragon?" Eirwyn interrupted, "You mean like big, fire breathing dragons?"

"Duh," Snotlout commented. Eirwyn stopped her petting, earning a nudge from Toothless, but she didn't respond. She was too busy thinking back to the creature she had met in the pit, and she wondered if it was Toothless, but if it had been, why would he have flown off when Hiccup showed up?

"Hello, are you there?" Tuffnut asked, and Eirwyn jumped falling backwards off the log she was sitting on.

"Tuffnut!" Astrid growled as she moved to help Eirwyn off the ground.

"What? She was staring off into space, it was creepy!" Tuffnut protested while his sister laughed at him.

"It's alright," Eirwyn muttered, "I was just thinking, sorry about that." She turned back to where she assumed Hiccup was standing, and cocked her head to the side. "How did you manage to become friends with a dragon?" There was silence for a moment, before Hiccup started talking.

"Well, originally, the Vikings and Dragons did nothing but fight each other, but after I meet Toothless I realized that dragons could be trained, just like any other creature," Hiccup explained.

"Don't forget to tell her about how you defeated the Red Death," Astrid said, and Eirwyn heard a 'humph' as Astrid nudged Hiccup in the side.

"Hey, we helped to!" Snotlout protested, "Hiccup isn't the only hero here!"

"Anyway, the point is, we managed to get Vikings and dragons to work together, and we have been friends ever since." Eirwyn was about to say something, but before she could a yawn erupted from her throat. "I think it's time for all of us to get some sleep before we head back to the village."

"You can sleep in my tent tonight Eirwyn," Astrid said as she helped the girl stand up. The two girls said goodnight, before going into the tent and going to sleep.

* * *

Eirwyn and her partner Salus traveled down the road as the sun began to pick up over the horizon. The road stretched before them as they made their way towards the border of Gunda and Arvid. Both were quiet, listening out for anyone or anything that would suggest danger. Eirwyn couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was following them, and it made the sorceress uneasy.

"My lady," Salus said, pulling his horse up alongside Eirwyn, "We are nearing the Gunda border now. Perhaps it would be best for us to get off the main road to prevent detection." Eirwyn nodded her head in agreement, and steered her horse off the main road. The two followed an unmarked path through the woods, continuing to keep their eyes open for anything that could be seen as dangerous. Eirwyn still felt as though someone, or perhaps something, was following them. She tightened her grip on the reins of her horse.

"My lady, watch out!"

Without warning Eirwyn felt something hit her in the back, and she was knocked off her horse. She rolled out off the way just as another blast was sent her way. Salus helped Eirwyn off the ground, and she could hear footsteps approaching them.

"You wouldn't think about crossing over into Gunda now, would you Eirwyn?" Sadie asked, as she approached the two, "Surely you wouldn't be that stupid."

"Sadie, leave now!" Salus demanded, "This is none of your concern."

"Now, now Salus, there is no reason to be so rude to a former friend, now is there?" Eirwyn focused on where Sadie was standing, and she could sense a strange kind of darkness that she hadn't noticed before. Was someone with Sadie?

"Who else is there?" Eirwyn demanded, "Tell me your name!" For a moment there was silent; then, Eirwyn herd the sound of someone laughing, but it wasn't Sadie.

"I wouldn't worry about that sorceress," This voice belonged to someone older than Sadie, and the mere sound of it sent a cold chill running through Eirwyn's body. The shadowy mass began moving towards Eirwyn, and it felt as if time had stopped. She was frozen in place as the shadow reached out for her. Suddenly it stopped, and there was a gush of wind as the shadow cried out as if in pain and fled.

"I don't believe my eyes." Salus whispered. Eirwyn looked to where the older man was standing, finally unfrozen from her spot.

"Salus, what is it?" Eirwyn asked, as the sound of something large landing in front of them reached her ears. Salus was quiet for a moment, possibly observing the creature in front of them, before leaning down to whisper in Eirwyn's ear.

"It's a dragon."

* * *

Eirwyn felt a gust of air in her face as she awoke from her dream. The smell of dead fish caught her attention, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was the same dragon as before.


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Trainers

**Notice: This is an Unbeta-d version. I am still waiting for my beta reader to send it to me, but hopefully you all still enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Dragon Trainers

Eirwyn stayed as still as possible, trying not to startle the creature practically laying on her chest. Her breath seem to catch in her throat, making it impossible for her to make even a sound. A puff of air hit her face, and Eirwyn could barely contain the gag as the smell of dead fish and who knows what else assaulted her nose. Once the smell had faded she took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart that seem to want to pound its way out of her chest. She herd the sound of movement come from somewhere beside her, meaning that Astrid had somehow been awaken.

"Oh man," Astrid breathed out in shock, "Eirwyn are you okay?"

"Uh, I think so," Eirwyn muttered, "Just a bit shocked to wake up and find a dragon standing over me is all."

"I'm going to go get Hiccup, just stay as still as possible and I'll be right back," Eirwyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious statement. She herd the rustling of the tent as Astrid left, leaving Eirwyn alone with the dragon.

"I guess there's no way to convince you to move is there?" Eirwyn asked earning a snort from the dragon, "Yeah I thought not." The two sat in silence for a moment, before Eirwyn gathered up as much courage as possible and tentatively raised a hand towards the dragon. She flinched when the dragon growled at her hand, staying as still as possible in hopes that the dragon wouldn't bite it off.

"It's okay," Eirwyn whispered, "I'm not gonna hurt you." She was surprised when a scaly muzzle lightly tap her hand, and once again had to stop herself from jumping at the sudden contact. Taking that as an invitation, Eirwyn began to stroke the dragon's nose. She was surprised by the softness of the scales underneath her hand, and wondered if they where really as strong as the myths made them to be. The dragon made a purring sound in the back of it's throat, and Eirwyn smiled in amusement, "You're just like a big cat." The dragon snorted once more in reply, and Eirwyn realized it was the dragon's way of laughing. Suddenly Eirwyn herd the sound of the tent opening and the dragon quickly removed it's muzzle to look at whoever had just entered the tent.

"Hey Eirwyn are you—" Hiccup stopped in the middle of his sentence, "Oh wow!"

"What?" Eirwyn asked wondering if something was wrong.

"It's...another night furry," Hiccup replied, as he moved around the dragon slowly to sit near Eirwyn, "I thought Toothless was the only one." There was a hint of confusion in Hiccups voice. Eirwyn wondered what that meant, but didn't have long to think on it, before her back started protesting at being in one position to long.

"Hiccup not to interrupt or anything, but I am currently stuck under a dragon that could probably swallow me hole," Eirwyn turned her head to where she guessed Hiccup was sitting, "Is there anyway you could get her off of me?"

"Right sorry," Hiccup grabbed Eirwyn's hand and placed it back of the dragon's muzzle, "Just lightly push, and she should get the idea." Eirwyn did as she was told, lightly pressing on the dragon's nose as she moved to get up. The dragon followed her lead, moving backwards until Eirwyn finally had enough room to wiggle out from underneath of her. Once she was kneeling in front of the dragon, she felt a hand on her shoulder opposite of where Hiccup was sitting. There was a hand on her shoulder opposite of where Hiccup was sitting, and Eirwyn turned to who she guessed was Astrid.

"Come on, lets go sit by the fire," Astrid said. Eirwyn nodded her head and allowed the girl to help her outside. The dragon seem to follow her, choosing to stay right by her side, and Eirwyn couldn't help but smile. It would only figure that one of her first friends would be a dragon. For a moment Eirwyn vaguely wondered how the dragon, who stood only a little shorter than her when on four legs, had managed to fit inside the tent; however, her thought where interrupted by Astrid, "You seem pretty calm for someone who just woke up with a dragon in their face." Astrid commented, and Eirwyn could here the grin in her voice.

"Well at this point nothing is more strange than falling into a pit, and ending up in a different worlds, so I am pretty sure nothing can shock me at this point," Astrid laughed, and the two sat down on the logs where they had been sitting last night, "Not only that, but when I first woke up in the pit, there was a strange creature that flew off just before Hiccup showed up," Eirwyn admitted, "I think she is the same dragon."

"I wonder why she flew off," Astrid thought out loud. The dragon lightly poked Eirwyn in the side, and the girl placed her hand on the dragon's head petting her softly.

"I think she likes you," Hiccup comment as she sat down on the other side of the dragon.

"I wonder why," Eirwyn said curiously, "I mean the first time we met, she growled at me then flew off before I could touch her or anything."

"Maybe it's because they look so much alike," Fishlegs said as three more sets of footsteps made their way over to the group, "Maybe she sees you as a kindred soul."

"What do you mean by that?" Eirwyn asked confused.

"He means you both look like ghosts," Tuffnut commented earning a smack from possible his sister, or Astrid. Eirwyn looked over at where the dragon had moved to lay down beside her, purring as Eirwyn continued to pet her head.

"I'm just surprised to see another night Night Furry," Hiccup said.

"Why is that?" Eirwyn asked, "I mean are Night Furry endangered or something?" Hiccup seemed confused by that.

"Well I don't know about being endangered, but so far Toothless is the only Night furry we've been able to find," Hiccup explained, "That must have been why Toothless ran off the other day. Eirwyn herd the sound of claws hitting the earth, and figured that the dragons where coming back to join the group from wherever they had been. The dragon laying beside Eirwyn quickly became defensive, jumping up and growling at the new comers.

"Hey it's okay," Eirwyn whispered as she attempted to calm the dragon down by lightly pressing down on her muzzle until she was once again laying on the ground beside her, though she was still growling at the other dragons.

"Nice work," Astrid commented. Eirwyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I am surprised that worked actually," Eirwyn admitted, "I mean, I know a friend who use to do that whenever her dog would get defensive, so I thought I could at least try it."

"I wonder why she doesn't like Toothless," Fishlegs said, "You would think they would get along with both of them being Night Furies and all."

"Not if what Ruffnut said was right," Eirwyn said, looking down at the dragon thoughtfully, "While I don't know much about how dragons work I do know that most animals will abandon those who are different, especially with a nocturnal species like night furies, an albino would stick out like a sore thumb, so she was probably left by the rest to fend for herself."

"I hadn't thought of that," Hiccup said, and Eirwyn could feel his curious eye on her, "Well since we are all up we might as well head back towards the village."

"Well almost all of us anyway," Astrid said, and Eirwyn could hear the smirk in her voice, "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you two want to go wake Snotlout up?"

"It'll be our pleasure," Tuffnut said, as they walked away. A few minutes later Eirwyn could hear the sounds of screaming coming from the direction the twins' walked off in, and she couldn't help but smile as she could only imagine what they were doing to the poor boy.

"Alright, Alright I'm up!" Snotlout cried as he raced towards the group, followed by the sounds of the twins laughing. Next to her Astrid sighed, while Hiccup snickered at the other boy's distress, "What do you think you're laughing at?"

"You if I am correct," Eirwyn said sarcastically, causing Astrid and Hiccup to start laughing out right. There was a 'humph', that came from where Snotlout was standing and Eirwyn actually felt bad for having angered the boy.

"Don't worry about it," Astrid said as though reading the girl's thoughts, "You just hurt his ego that's all."

"If you're sure," Eirwyn mumbled.

"Now that Snotlout is up, we should start breaking down camp so that we can head back to the village," the others agreed, and everyone moved to start breaking down the group's camp. Even Eirwyn managed to assist with the help of her new dragon friend. Soon everything was packed up, and Eirwyn began to wonder exactly how they were going to get back to the village.

"Alright, Eirwyn why don't you ride with Astrid," Eirwyn looked at Hiccup in confusion until she realized what he was saying.

"Wait we're going to ride the dragons, as in…flying?"

"Duh, how else did you think we were going to get back to Berk?" Ruffnut asked. Eirwyn was quiet for a moment, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, Stormfly's and me are really good fliers," Astrid said comfortingly.

"If you say so," Eirwyn muttered as she allowed Astrid to guide her over to where Stormfly was standing waiting for her. Astrid helped Eirwyn onto the dragons back, and hopped on in front of her.

The first thing Eirwyn felt as they took off was the feeling of her stomach dropping out, and possibly being left somewhere on the ground behind her. She held on to Astrid tightly, only worried for a second that she could possibly be hurting the other girl. Astrid didn't say anything; however as she was discussing something with Hiccup who was flying off to their left. After a while her stomach began to settle down, and she realized that the wind in her hair was almost relaxing. She could feel the dragons muscles tense, that relax underneath her as it flapped it's wings to stay in flight, and for a moment she could almost imagine being the dragon herself, flying through the air, without a care in the world. The thought brought a smile to Eirwyn's face as she closed her eyes, and let herself dream trusting Astrid and Stormfly to keep her safe.

They finally touched ground again all to soon, and Astrid helped Eirwyn down off Stormfly's back. Already Eirwyn could hear the whispers of what she assumed to be the villagers of Berk, barely making out the occasional comment about 'demon eyes', and 'ghosts'. She felt a nudge next to her, and gave a small smile to the dragon that apparently looked so much like her. Eirwyn placed her hand on the dragon's back and could feel how tense her muscles where. She realized that she wasn't the only one the villagers where most likely looking at. Eirwyn allowed herself to be guided forward by the dragon, and she sensed someone walking up beside her.

"Don't mind them," Hiccup whispered to her as they continued to wherever they were heading, "They're just weary of newcomers."

"That makes me feel so much better," Eirwyn muttered pushing herself closer up against the dragon's side. The dragon next to Eirwyn stopped, and Eirwyn followed her lead as she heard the sounds of a large door opening.

"This is the great hall," Astrid explained somewhere in front of her, "If anything this is where the chief is most likely to be." They walked inside, and the first thing Eirwyn noticed was the change in temperature. It was much warmer in the room, so Eirwyn guessed that there must have been a fire lit somewhere. She could hear a few people talking and laughing around her, but not nearly as many as there had been back outside. This made the area around her feel large and empty, which she thought to herself, it probably was.

"Oh Hiccup, you're sure back early," This voice belonged to an older man with a strong Scottish accent. . Whoever it was began walking towards the group and Eirwyn herd the mismatched steps. There was a normal footstep followed by what sounded like a stick hitting against the ground, "And it looks like you brought someone back with you."

"This is Eirwyn, we found her in the woods and decided to bring her back to the village," Hiccup replied before turning, "Eirwyn this is Gobber."

"Nice to meet you," Eirwyn said shyly.

"Is my dad here?" Hiccup asked before Gobber could reply.

"Sadly no, your father is out dealing with some issues in a nearby tribe, he should be back some time tomorrow though." Hiccup sighed, "Is that a…white night furry?"

"It's a long story," Hiccup said, before turning back to Eirwyn and the gang "Well I guess we will just have to talk to him tomorrow then."

"Great what do we do now?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why don't we show Eirwyn around the village," Astrid suggested.

"Uh, you mean other than she can't see?" Tuffnut asked, and Eirwyn giggled as he heard something hitting against his head.

"Actually I wouldn't mind getting to meet some of the different dragons," Eirwyn said looking down at the dragon standing next to her, "What do you think?" The dragon purred in the back of her throat.

"Alright, let's go then!" Astrid said as she was lead back outside.

As Eirwyn was led around the village by Hiccup and the other, she began to realize just how many different kinds of dragons there where. When she was properly introduced to the group's dragons, she realized that each dragon had taken on a version of its rider's personality. Meatlug was a softhearted dragon, who cared for her quite and sometimes shy rider. Barf and Belch had definitely taken from the twin, though Eirwyn honestly had to admit that she felt a little sorry for the two headed dragon. Hookfang was different, he was almost the opposite of his rider. Instead of being egotistic, the dragon almost seem lost in its own head most of the time, though it did share Snotlout's strange sense of humor, as he knocked his rider off mid flight. Stormfly was just as competitive as her rider, always wanting to prove she was the best.

Then finally there was Toothless, who Eirwyn didn't get to meet as well because every time he came near, the albino night furry who had glued herself to Eirwyn's side, would growl and get defensive. Eirwyn could tell however that Toothless was kind if not a little sassy at times, and he was very protective of Hiccup. This made Eirwyn smile at the friendship between the two.

The day seem to fly by for Eirwyn, and before she knew it the sun was setting below the horizan. Hiccup and Eirwyn said goodbye to the group, before heading back to Hiccup's home, with the dragons right behind them. Eirwyn was surprised as they made their way threw the village that the female Night Furry wasn't growling at Toothless for once, but merely took it as a sign that the dragons where hopefully starting to get along.

When they finally arrived back at the house Hiccup sat Eirwyn down at the table while he moved to start on making them some food. Everything was quiet inside the little hut, and Eirwyn began to think back to the rare nights her mother would actually be home for dinner. The two would sit at the table long after they had finished their meals simply talking about their day and what their plans where for the next day. Eirwyn lightly shook her head, as she began to feel wetness pricking at the back of her eyes, willing the depressing thoughts away until she could get alone.

"Hey Eirwyn, are you alright?" Hiccup asked as he walked over to the girl sitting at the table.

"Huh?...Oh Yeah, I'm fine," Eirwyn replied shooting the boy a smile. She could tell Hiccup didn't believe her, as he stayed where he was. Eirwyn sighed and looked over to where Hiccup was standing.

"I was just thinking about my mom," Eirwyn explained.

"Yeah, I bet you miss your parents don't you?" Eirwyn thought about it for a minute.

"I don't really know," Eirwyn admitted, "My dad left my mom and I when I was a baby, and only came back into my life recently so I don't know if I can really say I miss him."

"What about you mom?" Hiccup asked sitting in the chair next to Eirwyn. Eirwyn winced at the mention of her mother.

"I miss my mom every day, but going back to my world isn't going to change anything," Eirwyn closed her eyes as she felt a prickling sensation behind her eyes. Hiccup seem to understand what Eirwyn was saying as he remained quiet.

"I know how you feel," Hiccup said silently after a moment, "My mom died when I was really little, and I've spent most of my life proving to my dad that I can be a good Viking." Eirwyn looked up at Hiccup, and smiled.

"Well if it means anything I think you're a pretty good Viking," Eirwyn said, "I mean, how many other people do you know that have not only trained dragons, but is able to ride them?" Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah I guess," There was a suddenly roar from outside, and Eirwyn herd hiccup stand up and walk over to where she guessed a window was located, "Oh wow!"

"What is it?" Eirwyn asked, wishing more than anything she could see for once.

"It's Toothless, and the other dragon," Hiccup explained. He was silent for a moment, as if he was watching something, and Eirwyn squirmed trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are they doing?" Eirwyn finally asked.

"Well really they're just flying around, but I just noticed something," Hiccup explained, "The way the moonlight hits off the female nightfury's scales, it kind of makes her look like a light." Eirwyn thought about that for a moment, before smiling. She stood up and slowly made her way over to where Hiccup was standing. Placing a hand on the window sill, and looked up to where she could hear the dragons talking to each other, almost as if they where having a conversation.

"I think I just thought of a name for her," Eirwyn said, "Nightlight."


	5. Chapter 5: Cursed Ones

**Sorry this chapter is a little late, work is seriously trying to kill me! **

**Anyway IMPORTANT NOTICE: This year I have decided to sign up for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), which if you don't know what that is you can check out the link on my profile page; however because of this updates may not be coming out as often until after November, so please bare with me, and I want to thank everyone in advance for their support!**

**Now for what you all really came here for!**

**P.S My Beta reader is still MIA (Missing in Action), so if I can't get a hold of them by the next update, then I will see about hunting down a new beta reader, until then please excuse my mistakes! I tried to catch as many as I could...**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Cursed One

Eirwyn looked towards Salus, whose hand remained on her shoulder in a calming gesture, though inside the young sorceress was anything but.

"A dragon?" Eirwyn asked in disbelief, "How is that possible, I thought they had all died out millenniums ago?"

"Not quite," Salus said as he slowly lead Eirwyn over to the creature, "While it is true that they have been wipe out mostly to extinction, it is impossible to completely kill them off." The dragon growled in protest at their movement, but Salus seem to ignore it, and continued walking slowly forward, his hand guiding Eirwyn along with him, "After all dragon are incredibly magical creatures."

"If you say so," Eirwyn said. They finally stopped, and Eirwyn could practically feel the dragon's warm breath on her skin.

"So it has begun," Eirwyn had barely caught Salus' words, but hearing them only confused the girl even more.

"What has begun?" Eirwyn asked, "Salus what is going on?" The older man said nothing for a moment, as if he had not heard Eirwyn. The sorceress was about to repeat herself when she suddenly felt a burst of air, and realized that it was the dragon taking off. Eirwyn was pulled back by Salus just before she was knocked over, and Eirwyn turned completely to the man, as the dragon flew off, "What did you mean Salus, what has began?"

"It is nothing my lady, merely an old man thinking out loud," Salus said and Eirwyn huffed, knowing she wasn't going to get any answers out of the man any time soon.

"Well in any case, we really should be going," Eirwyn said turning away from Salus, "If Sadie is here then we must have crossed over into Gunda territory, we must move quickly if we want to save our kingdom." Eirwyn slowly made her way over to where she could sense her horses presences, choosing to ignore Salus for now.

Eirwyn awoke to the sound of something banging on the roof above her, and for a moment Eirwyn wondered where she was. The bed on which she was laying was hard, and it was to cold to be her room, since it was the middle of summer in Virginia. That was when she remembered everything that had happened the day before. She wasn't at her father's house anymore; instead, she was on a strange island called Berk where viking where still alive and they rode on the back of dragons. The banging sound above her continued, and Eirwyn realized that it must have been either Toothless, Nightlight, or both doing something on the roof.

"Oh your up," Eirwyn shot straight up out of bed, almost falling off, "Sorry, I guess Toothless must have woken you up."

"No that's okay," Eirwyn said rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she herd Hiccup shuffling around like he was looking for something, before he suddenly paused, and Eirwyn could feel Hiccup's eyes on her.

"Hey Eirwyn, did you want to go flying with me a Toothless this morning?" Hiccup asked. Eirwyn stared at Hiccup, startled by the question.

"Sure, if you don't mind," Eirwyn said.

"Not at all," Hiccup laid some clothes on the bed near Eirwyn, "these are some things Astrid brought over for you to change into..." Hiccup let his sentence trail off, and Eirwyn had to hold back a giggle at the embarrassment rolling off Hiccup.

"Don't worry Hiccup, you wait outside while I get dressed," Hiccup seem relieved and quickly walked outside to the hallway to wait for Eirwyn.

The clothes Astrid gave Eirwyn where nothing fancy, and Eirwyn was grateful for that. It was a simple cotton shirt, with a pair of cotton trousers, a leather vest, and the same pair of boots Astrid had allowed her to barrow before. As she was dressing Eirwyn couldn't help but think about what Salus had said I her dreams. It was obvious that the old man thought something was beginning, but what?

"What am I thinking?" Eirwyn asked lightly hitting herself in the head, "It was just a dream." Once she had finally slipped on her boot, Eirwyn made her way to the door.

"Oh there you are," Hiccup said, "I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long."

"Sorry, these clothes aren't exactly what I'm use to," Eirwyn explained. Hiccup shrugged his shoulder, and lead the girl outside where Toothless was waiting for his rider.

"Hey bud, mind if we bring along an extra rider?" Toothless let out what sounded to Eirwyn almost like a bark, if the dog was the size of a horse that is. Hiccup helped Eirwyn onto the saddle before jumping on in front of her, "Alright you'd better hold on!" And with the Toothless shot up into the air.

Once again the take off had her leaving her stomach on the ground below; however this time the feeling went away faster, and Eirwyn one again could feel the dragon's muscles as they tightened and relaxed with the dragon's movement. It made her feel as if she was literally one with Toothless as he flew through the clouds. In front of her Hiccup was laughing, and Eirwyn barely had time to wonder what was going on, before Toothless suddenly went into a bomb dive. Eirwyn gripped onto Hiccup tighter as once again her stomach decided to abandoned her, and that seem to remained the older boy, that they had another passenger. As Hiccup moved Toothless back into a normal flying position, Eirwyn felt as though she was gonna be sick.

"Sorry about that," Hiccup said sheepishly, "You wanna go ahead and go back."

"Please," Eirwyn squeaked, trying not to throw up on the back of Toothless. Hiccup guided Toothless back to Berk, and as soon as they touched the ground, Eirwyn ran away from the dragon as she finally lost anything she had eaten since yesterday.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that badly," Hiccup said as he walked over to Eirwyn once she had finished dry heaving.

"It's alright," Eirwyn said taking a deep breath to try and calm her rolling stomach, "The lack of vision kind of intensifies everything else, so it's make me more prone to things like motion sickness."

"If you're sure," Hiccup said. Eirwyn stood up, dusting herself off, before turning to Hiccup.

"Yes, I'm sure," Eirwyn said smiling, "However since I did just lose everything I've eaten, I think it's time for breakfast." Hiccup laughed at the girl, but lead her back into his house anyway. When they got inside Eirwyn herd someone else moving around, and figured it must have been Hiccup's dad.

"Oh hey dad," Hiccup said as he sat down at the table with Eirwyn next to him. From his movement, Eirwyn imagined that the man was pretty big, like some kind of body builder, and it made her just a little bit more nervous to be in his presences.

"Oh Hiccup there you are," The man's voice was deep, and Eirwyn was surprised he had a Scottish accent, much like the man she had met the day before, Gobber. He stopped as he turned to look at them, and Eirwyn squirmed a little in her seat as the man's eyes focused on her, "Hiccup who is this."

"Dad this is Eirwyn," Hiccup introduced, "She needs our help." The man was silent for a moment, before there was the sound of a chair scraping against the wood floors.

"Alright I'm all ears," Hiccup told his dad everything that Eirwyn had told him the day before, and Eirwyn was thankful. She wasn't certain she could have made any noise with the feeling of Hiccup's father's eyes boring into her. Once he was finished, the man sat in silence, and Eirwyn couldn't help but shake the feeling she was being studied.

"Alright she can stay," Hiccup's father finally said with a sigh, "But I want no funny business out of you young lady is that clear?"

"Crystal," Eirwyn squeaked.

"Alright, well I have something around the village that needs to be done, so you two stay out of trouble," The man got up from the table, and left the room, leaving Eirwyn and Hiccup to themselves.

"Well that went well," Hiccup said, as he stood up to get the two of them breakfast.

"Hiccup I'm really sorry," Eirwyn said looking at the boy, "But your dad is terrifying!" Hiccup laughed as he set a bowl in front of Eirwyn, before sitting back down where his father was sitting before.

"Yeah my dad is more of a traditional viking," Hiccup explained, "More of the beat up first ask questions later kind of guy."

"Reminded me not to get on his bad side." As the two ate their breakfast Eirwyn couldn't help but think about her ride of Toothless. Other than the bomb dive, it had been one of the most freeing feelings in the world. Then she thought about Nightlight, it was obvious that the dragon had taken a liking to her. Maybe Hiccup could teach her how to ride Nightlight?

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Hiccup finally asked, startling Eirwyn out of her thoughts.

"Well I was just thinking..." Eirwyn trailed off her a moment debating on whether or not she should ask. With a sigh, she decided just to get it over with, "Do you think you can teach me to ride Nightlight?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I mean I was fine until you decided to plummet as fast a possible toward the ground."

"That not quite what I meant," Hiccup said, embarrassment shining through in his voice. Eirwyn thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Hiccup could be talking about

"Is it because I can't see?" The silence coming from Hiccup was more than enough of an answer, "Hiccup I've never been one to let my lack of sight stop me from doing something before, c'mon it's not like we'll know until we at least try." Hiccup didn't say anything, and Eirwyn was worried that he would say no to teaching her; however, she could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he thought about it.

"Alright," Hiccup said finally, "But there is going to have to be some modification on the saddle, and you have to promise me you wont go flying without someone else with you."

"Scouts honor!" Eirwyn said, though she realized to late that Hiccup wouldn't understand the reference. The girl bounced in her seat with excitement, and she could hear Hiccup chuckling from across the table.

"Don't get to excited, I've gotten good at making the saddles, but it still going to take me at least a day to complete it."

"Then lets go!" Eirwyn said jumping up from the table, and grabbing Hiccup's arm.

"Whoa hold on I can't go through a table!" Hiccup pulled his arm away from Eirwyn and walked around the table, "Alright lets go."

As they began to head towards the door, Eirwyn could hear the sounds of shouting coming from outside the hut. Hiccup must have herd it too, because he suddenly stopped Eirwyn and began to walk towards the door. Eirwyn followed his footsteps as slowly as possible, trying not to trip over anything.

"Wait right here for a minute," Eirwyn nodded and Hiccup opened the door.

"...another night furry, isn't one bad enough as it is?" The older man cried in rage. Eirwyn realized that the man must have been talking about Toothless and Nightlight. Had they gotten into something last night?

"Mildew that is enough," The chief said, and Eirwyn could tell the man was quickly becoming annoyed by the older man's rant.

"Stoick I swear those two dragons..." The man, Mildew stopped mid sentence, and Eirwyn could feel his eyes burning into her skin, "What is she doing here?" The man was outraged, which confused Eirwyn.

"What are you going on about now old man?" Eirwyn recognized that voice as Gobber, the man she had met yesterday. Eirwyn herd the sounds of someone walking closer to where Hiccup and her where standing.

"That girl should not be here Stoick," The was a warning in Mildew's voice, "Her kind will bring down the wrath of the gods."

"What are you talking about?" Eirwyn suddenly blurted out.

"Oh don't think you can fool me girl, you've been marked," Eirwyn stood there looking towards where the man's voice was coming from until everything clicked into place.

"You're talking about my skin," Eirwyn cried out in rage. She had had enough of people judging her because of her skin back home, and now old fool's going to go around saying she cursed or something?

"That is enough Mildew," Stoick walked over to Hiccup and Eirwyn, "Hiccup why don't you take Eirwyn and show her the village?" Stoick suggested in a whisper once he arrived at the teens. Hiccup didn't say anything, but Eirwyn can assume he nodded as she felt his hand on her shoulder suddenly, and the two walked over to where Eirwyn could hear the two night furies growling possibly at Mildew.

"Don't listen to Mildew, he's just an angry old man."

"I know, people like him just irk me," Eirwyn admitted. Eirwyn felt a bump on her side, that caught her off guard, and almost made her lose her balance.

"Whoa easy Nightlight!" Hiccup said as he helped Eirwyn regain her balance.

"Sorry about that," Eirwyn said sheepishly, "I tend to get caught off guard easily." Eirwyn placed a hand on Nightlight's snout, letting the dragon know she was forgiven.

"Oh hey bud there you are," Eirwyn herd Toothless grunt in response, and a question began to form itself in Eirwyn's head.

"Hey Hiccup quick question," Eirwyn paused for a moment, trying to think of how to phrase the question, "How did you and Toothless meet exactly, I mean didn't dragons and human like hate each other at one point?"

"Well yeah," Hiccup said, "It's kinda a long story though, so why don't we head to the workshop and I'll tell you while I work on your saddle."

"Sound good to me!"

When the two arrived at the workshop, Eirwyn was guided to the back, and sat down in a chair that she assumed must have went with Hiccup's desk. She could hear Hiccup moving around as he gathered his things, and that's when Eirwyn noticed something. There was an uneven sound to Hiccup's footsteps, like every time he stepped down with one foot, there was metal hitting the floor instead. Eirwyn was curious to ask about it, but decided against it, figuring Hiccup would tell her if he wanted to.

"Alright so where to begin," Hiccup asked himself. He wasn't to far from where Eirwyn was sitting, though he was far enough away that she could only just feel the heat coming from the forge he was working at. He began to tell Eirwyn about how he had first meet Toothless, and Eirwyn found herself entranced by the story. By the time he was finished Eirwyn was shocked.

"Wow, so you really did all of that?" Eirwyn asked, unable to believe that a boy barely older than her could fight a dragon that big and win!

"Yep, of course none of it would have been possible if not for Toothless," Hiccup said smiling. Eirwyn had to admit to herself that the friendship between Hiccup and Toothless was nothing like she had ever experienced, except for with one person.

"You know," Eirwyn said, "You and Toothless remind me of me and one of my friends." Hiccup didn't say anything, and Eirwyn took that as to continue, "Yeah, me and this one girl named Sadie meet when we where in kindergarten, and we where pretty much inseparable." Eirwyn paused, a smile gracing her face as she thought about those early years.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked startling Eirwyn out of her thoughts.

"Well, I lost my eye sight when I was little, and that along with my hair and skin made it difficult to be friends with me," Eirwyn sighed, and closed her eyes, "So come middle school Sadie made a new group of friends and began harassing me for the fun of it." Eirwyn opened her eyes, and not for the first time, she wished she could see something other than darkness.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hiccup's voice was quiet, and Eirwyn just shrugged her shoulders.

"When it finally happened, I was kinda excepting it," Eirwyn admitted scratching the back of her neck, "The summer before sixth grade, Sadie began avoiding me like the plague, she wouldn't hang out with me, or even talk to me." Hiccup paused in his work, before slowly going back to it.

The two continued to talk as Hiccup worked on the saddle, though mostly it was Eirwyn asking question about Berk. When Hiccup had finally finished it, he allowed Eirwyn to run her hand around it slowly, allowing her to get a picture in her mind of what the saddle looked like. It almost reminded Eirwyn of a horse saddle though it was more flat, and it had a hook which allowed the rider to lock themselves onto the saddle if need be. Hiccup had also made a riding harness for Eirwyn that would secure her in place better. Finally finished, the two headed back to Hiccup's house for a quick meal, before heading to bed.

As Eirwyn rode through the woods, she could still sense the presence of the dragon, and knew that it was following them through the woods. Salus rode beside her, usually quiet for the old man, as he was usually talking about something or another. The forest seemed unnaturally dark, and there where no animals scurrying about. The feeling made Eirwyn shiver, and she could practically feel the concern eyes of her companion.

"My lady perhaps it is best if we stop of the night, after all it will be getting difficult to see soon." Eirwyn looked over at Salus with a raised eyebrow, "Yes I understand some of use do not need to see; however old men like myself do, and it is quiet difficult enough to see during the day." Eirwyn cracked a smile at Salus' lighthearted humor, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then, we shall set up camp for now and continue in the morning," the two quickly found a clearing and began to set up camp; however as they where setting up Eirwyn herd the sound of a creature approaching, and was about to turn to chase it off before she was suddenly stopped by Salus' hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry my lady, it is merely the dragon from before," Eirwyn didn't know how to feel about that as the dragon cautiously crept closer to the two humans. As the dragon neared Eirwyn noticed something, there was a light cutting through the darkness of her non-existent vision. It wasn't intense or even that large. It was just a small little light that remained Eirwyn of a fairy. It took a minute for her to realize that the light was coming from the dragon as it began to near her.

"What in the world," Eirwyn muttered.

"My lady, what is it?" Salus asked, though something in his voice told Eirwyn he didn't have to.

"The dragon," Eirwyn whispered, almost as if she was afraid that if she spoke to loud, then the light would disappear, "There's a light, coming from the dragon...I can see it." Salus didn't say anything as the dragon finally made it's way to where the two where standing, and gentle nudged her snout under Eirwyn's hand.

"It seems she like you," Salus said in amusement, "Perhaps you would like to give her a name?" Eirwyn smiled, gentle petting the dragon's nose.

"Nightlight."


	6. Letter to my Readers

To all my lovely reader,

It's wiccanangel12 here, and I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about you, or 'A Strange Adventure in Berk'; however preparation for NaNoWriMo, or National Novel writing Month has been keeping me pretty busy.

With this being said, I wanted to let everyone know that "A Strange Adventure in Berk" is being put on hold until December, which is only a month away so you guys will have something to look forward to!

Also if any of you are interested in participating in NaNoWriMo (Which I would suggest to anyone who enjoys writing), feel free to check out some of the links on my profile page, and if you are already signed up please add me as a writing buddy, since I would love some writing company!

Anyway I'll see you guys in December!

Wiccanangel12


End file.
